


half a heart

by Marenke



Series: the quaren-fics [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Verse, omega luhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marenke/pseuds/Marenke
Summary: There's a new cologne in the market.
Series: the quaren-fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896019
Kudos: 4





	half a heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValValValentine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValValValentine/gifts), [tiny_burn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_burn/gifts).



> mind the tags. a gift for jehan and val, who wanted omega luhan

There's a new cologne in the market: _Musk,_ written in a little glass bottle, thick gold lettering wrapped around its circumference. The purple liquid, sloshing as it moves inside the box, costs the salary of two months work. 

Luhan buys it anyway, clutching it close to his chest as he trudged to the cashier, shame coloring his face. He needs it more than he wants to admit it.

The cashier looks him, up and down, stares at his wrist for a moment too long to be tactful - Luhan averts his gaze. He does not want to interact, does not want prodding questions about his _status_.

When he gets home, he sniffs the cologne, and the omega he tries so _hard_ to suppress tries to bloom out. He puts it down, like a hunter and its prey, as he takes his daily suppressant pill, almost forgotten if not by the reminder in his cellphone. It wouldn’t do well to forget.

Then, the cologne. The advertisement said it made one smell like an alpha, synthetic enough to intermingle with his natural smell and yet not strong, making it seem natural, supposedly. It’s marketed as an _alpha enhancer:_ for those whose secondary gender scale had landed them closer to beta than to alpha, and want - no, _need,_ like Luhan himself needs it - to change that particular fact of nature. 

The box says it'll last a full eighteen hours before needing to reapply, so that the effect will be continuous. He sets a timer on his phone, sticks the box carefully on his backpack so it won’t break. It’s important that it does not break: it’s too expensive to allow himself to be careless.

 _An omega has no rights_ , he repeats to himself in the mirror, sniffing himself, seeing if he’s well covered enough to pass as an alpha. _You're an alpha,_ Luhan tells himself. _You will do better than being a bottom feeder omega, needy and hungry and dumb;_ he’s seen the eyes of his fellow (a shudder, here) omegas when in heat, distant and presenting to whatever alpha ordered them, whenever they asked, no matter where they were. He does not want that for himself, refuses to make that into his reality.

Luhan takes a deep breath - the scent almost natural, but he knows the truth - and keeps playing pretend. His naked wrist, void of the omega bracelet, helped: when he presented, locked in his house of alpha parents, their disappointment was loud enough to coat the smell of his heat. They stuck him in a rigid regime of suppressants, and he kept the routine, refusing to miss a single day. By now, he doubted that, if off them, he’d smell like an omega. It has been too long since he had any sort of omega inclinations.

It was better this way. An omega has no rights, he tells himself. A beta has some, but not much, just enough to scrap by, and Luhan was so _tired_ of scraping by, having the leftovers alphas left behind. He would rise to the occasion, even if it killed him - and knowing his rotten luck, it would.


End file.
